fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Conway Blackwood
Conway Blackwood '''(コンウェイブラックウッド, Kon'u~ei Burakkuuddo) is a mage specializing completely in Fire-Make Magic. He is a member of the group Moon Drop and spent a vast majority of his time around the Non-Magic citadel Pilse Navarina. During his time as a founding member of Moon Drop and by extension the Light Burst War, Conway was integral in saving the country of Seven, most notably when defeating two of the seven leaders of Fabula Nova, saving the town Solar Lagoon and fending off an entire colony of Vampires with the surviving members of Moon Drop. Following the events of the Light Burst War, Conway set off on a journey all around the world, expressing a keen desire to broaden his horizons and refine his skills. During his travels he took several odd jobs to support himself and has involved himself in multiple conflicts, the most notable being his prevention of the Guild War in Joya; in which a majority of the dark guilds almost declared war on the Magic Council. On the days he isn't involved in saving a country from ruin, Conway operates as an expensive yet, reputable mercenary for hire. Appearance A rather lean figure with blond hair and yellow eyes, he's almost always wearing the ragged jacket and the belt carrying a special liquid he uses with his magic. The rest of his usual wordrobe consists of a white shirt, jeans, fingerless gloves, and worn out shoes. He also has a scar running across his face, over the bridge of his nose, from a fight he got in with a Dark Guild. Personality He can be extremely cynical and sarcastic towards anybody and everybody, causing most people to think of him as a negative person. However he does often look on the bright side of situations, not usually out-loud, and thinks of himself as usually happy guy. Most of his jobs usually end with at least one casualty which makes him feel rather guilty for causing, or failing to prevent, said casualty and he promptly leaves town the second his job is done and payment has been received. Due to his more Mercenary-esque background, he tends to be a little jumpy and paranoid of those he is working with. This is due to never knowing who was really on his side, who was acting as a "double-agent" and who would try to stab him in the back to claim the majority of whatever prize/earnings they would've received. This was made evident when at one point Mithra Vardiel pulled out a Flare Gun and Conway, not recognizing it as such, assumed it was a normal gun and that Mithra meant to use it on him. Despite this, he is loyal and willing to put himself on the line to protect his team. This is almost consistently done through the casting of his '''Fire Make: Wall spell. His willingness to protect is even shown to those he barely knows, as shortly after meeting Gottes Hexenjäger outside of Pilse Navarina Conway did everything he could to protect the other man, even cauterizing a wound Gottes had received. History Grew up in a well off family, not famous or anything, but powerful in the town's local government. When he was 18 his father's political rival hired a Dark Assassin Guild to take out the family. All of the Dark Guild members who went to kill the Blackwood family were burned to death and Conway was the only one to survive recieving a scar across his face as a reminder. He then faked his death so he wouldn't be hunted down for the rest of his life and left town. He doesn't seek revenge, just a stable life for himself and to do his best to prevent this from happening to others. With his freelance work, he has seen most of Earth-Land and has been feeling less excitement when he travels. Because of this he's begun taking on more and more dangerous missions and has found himself on the hit lists of a few powerful Dark Guilds, having interferred with their schemes or high paying jobs. At one point he joined the group known as Moon Drop and has continued working with them. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = Set Out! *Leopard in Knight's Clothing *The Devil Inside *Chasing a Zombie *Creating a Legend *Creating Moon Drop Dragon Hunting Fairy Tail: Black Glass Magic and Abilities Fire-Make Magic: A Caster and Molding Magic using fire. This magic has been used by the Blackwood family for as long as anyone can remember, though others seem to have been able to learn it's secrets. It is as versatile as any other form of Element Maker Magic. Though since fire is, by nature, always dynamic most Fire-Make spells are Dynamic rather than Static. Conway, however, uses a more balanced combination of Static and Dynamic spells. *'Fire-Make: Wall '(壁 Kabe): User creates a massive wall of fire infront of him/herself for protection. The wall burns whatever comes in contact with it to ashes. *'Fire-Make: Volcano '(火山 Kazan): User causes a pillar of fire to erupt from the ground below their target consuming them in flames. *'Fire-Make: Kanabō '(金棒): User creates a Kanabō to attack with, capable of smashing almost anything and leaving severe burns. The size and style of the Kanabō is up to the caster. *'Fire-Make: Gungnir': User creates a spear to throw at the enemy or weild for thrusting or defense. *'Fire-Make: Gatling Gun' (ガトリングガン Gatoringugan): User creates a mini gatling gun that fires at the target. It lasts one minute before the magic needed to keep creating bullets becomes too much. Conway uses this spell as a last resort since the magic usage of this spell adds up quickly. **The ammunition for Fire-Make: Gatling Gun can penetrate, expload on impact or simply set the target on fire. *'Fire-Make: Sacred Peacock Tail' (聖なるs孔雀の尾 Seinaru Kujaku no O): User summons several massive, blazing peacock feathers that line up together to make a great wall of fire. When summoned, the wall burns anything it comes in contact with and slowly slides forward, expanding sideways as it does so. *'Fire-Make: Sacred Flame Cloak' (聖なる炎のマント Seinaru Honoo no Manto): User creates a thick, burning cloak of fire that covers their upper body to increase both their defensive and offensive abilities. The cloak can be made to form several spikes that shoot out and protect the user like a porcupine. *'Fire-Make: Dragon' (ドラゴン Doragon): User creates a dragon made up of fire that rushes towards the opponent like a wild fire scorching everything near it. *'Fire-Make: Wolf Pack '(オオカミの群れ Ōkami no mure): User creates several wolves made of fire that bite and claw at the target. The wolves can then either hold onto the target or expload to cause massive damage. *'Fire-Make: Nue '(鵺): User creates a creature with the head of a monkey, body of a raccoon dog, legs of a tiger and a snake for a tail to attack the opponent. *'Fire-Make: Ogre '(鬼 Oni): User creates a fiery Ogre weilding a Konabō to attack, defend or simply destroy whatever it comes across. *'Fire-Make: Giant '(巨大な Kyodaina): User creates a huge humanoid creature for causing large scale damage to the surrounding area. *'Fire-Make: Grim Reaper '( 死神Shinigami): User creates a fiery skeletal figure wielding a bladed weapon made of fire to attack the target. Attacks from this spell always end with at least one strike to the neck of target. Survivalist: Can survive just about any situation, be it lost in the woods, desert etc. or in a fight were he is seriously out numbered or out classed he can find his way out of it alive, though not without injury. He quietly refers to himself as a 'Human Cockroach' and Dark Guilds who have come across him more than once have asked aloud "How many times must we kill you before you learn?" Feueranzünder: the vials of liquid he carries for his magic. If exposed to extreme heat suddenly the liquid will violently explode, making them very dangerous for him to carry. He isn't sure when, but eventually clients just started calling him Feueranzünder due to his use of the vials on monsters and large groups of whoever's attacking his clients. The liquid also has a rather distinct, though subtle smell. Conway, from constantly working with this liquid, has been able to track targets that have some amount of Feueranzünder on them from considerable distances. Jade Key: unbeknownst to Conway he is in possession of one of the 12 Jade Keys to summon one of the Aoen Spirits. He simply carries it thinking that it's a "good luck charm" he found in his home before it was attacked. While traveling on a train or carriage he'll pass time by cleaning his "good luck charm," completely unaware of the true value of the key. Kanabō-jutsu Master: Conway, through use of one of his Fire-Make spells, has managed to master the use of the cumbersome weapon in combat situations. Because of this he has mastered both balance and strength, considering if one misses with a Kanabō it leaves the wielder wide open for counter attack. Due to his mastery of the weapon he has also been called Hi Oni (火鬼 Fire Ogre) because in Japanese mythology the weapon of choice for Oni was the Kanabō. Spear Master: using another of his Fire-Make spells he has also managed to master fighting with a spear and is capable of throwing it a surprising distance High Endurance: Conway has higher than average endurance levels, having become a Kanabō-jutsu Master, and can fight for an hour straight using the largest version of his Fire-Make: Kanabō spell. His endurance has been helpful, and my be because of, his ability to survive every situation he's come across so far. Enhanced Strength: With Kanabō-jutsu Mastery, Conway is strong enough to be able to easily lift people and items several times larger than himself and even cause extensive internal damage with a single punch. Trivia *Conway's Magic Circle is Colonel Roy Mustang's Flame Alchemy's Transmutation Circle from Full Metal Alchemist and Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood Category:Caster-Mage Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Independent Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Fire Magic User Category:Team Moon Drop Category:Molding Magic User Category:Fire Magic user Category:Mercenary